


Snow //chaesoo & jennie//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [24]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kim sisters - Freeform, Superpowers, frozen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: вторая часть истории про Чеён - повелительницу холодапервая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532292
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Snow //chaesoo & jennie//

Когда Джису с утра пораньше говорит о том, что у неё внезапно появилось новогоднее настроение ещё даже не в середине октября, Чеён схватывает на лету — грандиозный план формируется в голове, делясь на весьма конкретные задачи и их подпункты — она загадочно улыбается в поцелуй, не пытаясь скрыть самодовольства.  
— Что-о? — смеётся Джису, отрываясь от холодных Чеёновых губ — смотрит ей глаза в глаза, не размыкая рук на шее.  
— Ничего — Чеён продолжает улыбаться, но с кончиков пальцев срывается холодный ветерок — Джису вздрагивает, но смеётся снова  
— Твой дар не позволяет тебе лгать, Чеёна. Но я сделаю вид, что не заметила — Джису подмигивает и целует Чеён в нос — та в очередной раз клянёт собственную неспособность справляться с силами.

Джису уходит в университет, а Чеён, как никогда радуясь выходному посреди недели, принимается за воплощение своей чудесной идеи — но сначала заваривает чай, который наконец смахивает на теплый по сравнению с ее собственной температурой — год тренировок и развитый самоконтроль сделали свое дело — а ещё желание приносить Джису напитки, которые она может хотя бы пить.

Через несколько часов вся комната припорошена хорошим слоем пушистого снега — Чеён позаботилась о том, чтобы он не растаял до прихода Джису — на окнах красуются морозные рисунки — каждый уникальный по-своему и сделан с любовью. Чеён прописывает мелким ледяным шрифтом их имена и украшает их россыпью сердечек — переделывает эту часть столько раз, что сбилась со счета, но наконец считает её достойной и оставляет, как есть.  
Она развешивает гирлянды и украшает комнату ледяными шарами и объемными звездами — они похожи на хрустальные и отливают на свету — Чеён тратит на эту часть больше всего времени и сил, оставаясь после лежать на диване почти неподвижно — ей снова холодно, а это плохо — просто ужасный знак. Чеён нужно поспать, что она и делает, зная, что до прихода Джису ещё есть около двух часов — как раз хватит на то, чтобы оправиться.  
Дверь открывается с лёгким скрипом — Чеён слышит это, но только слабо дёргается — ей кажется, что прошло слишком мало времени, но, возможно, она выдохлась больше, чем ожидала. Когда в дверном проёме обнаруживается совсем не Джису, Чеён вскакивает, сжимая кулаки — видимо, адреналин все ещё властен над ней и её вторым дыханием.  
— Кто ты и какого черта тут делаешь? — вопрос задаёт совсем не Чеён, и от такого поворота событий она даже не находится, что сказать — поправляет выбеленные волосы в надежде перестать выглядеть так потрепанно — на кончиках пальцев блестят снежинки, но Чеён снова сжимает кулаки, пряча их.  
— Могу спросить то же самое. Как вы попали в квартиру?  
— У меня есть ключи. Я сестра Джису. А кто ты и как здесь оказалась? — девушка делает шаг вглубь квартиры, не снимая обуви — Чеён стоит, не двигаясь и все ещё не зная, что сказать. Как объяснить свое наличие в чужой квартире, не выдавая их с Джису отношений, она не знает, а говорить об этом не хочет — Джису явно скрывала ее даже от сестры. Мыслительный процесс спросонья идёт очень медленно — неожиданно прибывшая родственница вовсю расхаживает по комнате, стаптывая снег — Чеён решается на правду.  
— Я Чеён. Девушка Джису. Поэтому я в квартире. — Чеён готова к чему угодно кроме следующего, пожалуй, самого логичного вопроса:  
— А снег тут откуда? На улице ещё слишком тепло, да и думаю, я не пропустила бы снегопад в Сеуле. — Чеён не напоминает девушке, что она все ещё не разделась и не разулась и только поэтому не чувствует, что в квартире сейчас достаточно прохладно.  
— Я не представилась. Ким Дженни. — Дженни протягивает руку, но Чеён медлит, собираясь с мыслями — ее руки должны показаться просто холодными — человечески холодными, а не ледяными, способными творить ледяные игрушки.  
— Пак Чеён — повторяет она и легонько жмёт руку — кажется, все проходит нормально.  
— Напоишь меня чаем, пока ждём сестрёнку? А я заодно с тобой беседу проведу — Дженни посмеивается и решительно идёт на кухню — Чеён следует за ней, думая, как долго получится молчать обо всем.  
— Я тут кину куртку, ты не против? — Дженни укладывает одежду на рюкзак в углу кухни и садится на стул — у Чеён есть возражения серьезнее, чем чужие вещи в углу.  
К её большому удивлению, Чеён удается сделать горячий чай — она думает, что сделать те игрушки было не такой и плохой идеей — по крайней мере до прихода Джису — осталось каких-то полчаса — она продержится — если, конечно, Дженни включит дурочку и не будет задавать ненужных вопросов про снег и ледяные игрушки.  
Они пьют чай и говорят в основном про Джису их отношения, которые им удавалось скрывать так долго и так успешно — Чеён расслабляется, проникаясь к Дженни искренней симпатией — они с Джису определенно друг друга стоят.  
Джису возвращается ровно через тридцать две минуты — заходит в украшенную комнату прежде, чем Чеён и Дженни успевают выйти встречать ее на порог — из комнаты слышатся восторженные визги и вздохи.  
— Чеёна, это ты для меня сделала?! Я так люблю тебя! Тебе нужно отдыхать, эти звёзды явно стоили тебе всех сил! — крики становятся громче, и Джису наконец влетает в кухню, натыкаясь на вопросительно поднятые брови сестры.  
— Дженни? — восторг немного утихает, сменяясь удивлением и радостью.  
— Она самая. Обнимешь? — Джису кивает и распахивает объятия, беспомощно глядя на Чеён — та только руками разводит и улыбается ободряюще.  
— Долго же ты скрывала свою чудесную девушку, Джи. Сколько бы ещё молчала? Ладно от мамы, она ещё одну дочь-лесбиянку может и не пережить, но от меня-то… — Дженни качает головой и обнимает Джису снова — Я так и обидеться могу.  
Чеён чуть не давится своим холодным чаем от неожиданного признания Дженни — закашливается и в конце концов рушит момент, заставляя всех смеяться  
— Простите. — неловко говорит она, но тут же присоединяется к общему веселью.

Джису греет ужин на троих и, взглядом спросив у Чеён разрешения, рассказывает Дженни все — Чеён подкрепляет рассказ снежными визуализациями, силы на которые наконец вернулись — Дженни сыплет вопросами, но все они по существу, за что Чеён ее очень уважает — она просит забрать с собой одну из игрушек и девушки с радостью соглашаются.  
— Вы такие сильные. — говорит Дженни перед уходом, поочередно их обнимая — Буду заходить чаще, готовьтесь. Будем мороженное делать, раз тут такие таланты — она смеётся, получая ощутимый толчок в спину от сестры — что ж, впереди много интересного.


End file.
